combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TopsyKretts3/Since When Does Coward Have a Z?
Too afraid to fight, they spill the beans, and resort to cheap tactics; we know them as cowards. Usually seen in positions of less significance, or appointed positions, not earned ones. For that reason, one would expect the leader of a terrorist group to be quite a strong, courageous, and brave fellow. Somehow, though, one would be wrong, at least in Combat Arms, for in our soldier's newest mission, Codename: Desert Fox, they were assigned to capture a leader of a terrorist cell, get information from him, detonate a supply truck, and evacuate. As the title of this, and the previous information implies, this man is one of a cowardly nature. He has others fight for him while he runs, he resorts to using extreme speed boosting equipment, and gets information scared out of him easily. So, our men get in, what would one expect a leader of a terrorist cell to do? Stay, and fight alongside his men, of course! Well, this is not the case. As soon as Z saw our men, he automatically dashed off, while his men stayed in their positions, and fought. He did not stop running either, he just kept running, not even stopping to turn around, and fire at the people attempting to capture him. So much for a brave leader, what what. The actual running part of his running is not even the worst part of his running! We noticed, when we give chase to Z, that he is one speedy son of a gun! It seems almost as if he were to have equipment, that gives him an unfair boost in speed, would it not? This is the same speed boosting equipment that is used by the rebels of the Hackad faction. So why, if he were a strong, and fit leader, would he need special equipment to boost his speed? The truth is, that he is not. So used to sitting around, and just ordering people to fight for him, he has become slow. Slow in the legs at least, I give it to him, he is a smart coward for knowing that he would get caught without this equipment. So, then, you finally catch this atrocity! You tackle him, and tell him to spill the beans, but he refuses! He knows that his operation will phail if he tells you what is going on! Fist after fist, he rema- Oh no wait, I am thinking of a person with a gut. The second we tackled him, he yelled out everything we needed to know about the objective, without the slightest of a fight. But I guess he did not want to get hurt, did he; that would have completely made a strong advantage against the enemy not worth it. So, a terrorist leader that is too scared to fight, resorts to outlawed speed boosting equipment, and spills all the information about his mission the second you get a hold of him. Why, in their right mind would a terrorist organisation place him as their leader? It does not make sense, right? Well, it is time to say it, this is only a game... It does not have to be real, right? No, it does not have to be real, but Nexon could at least make it so that things make sense. A complete coward as the leader of a terrorist organisation, simply does not make sense. Signed - Topsy Kretts Category:Blog posts